Generally, sea containers comprise a basic frame which has four corner posts, a top-side frame and a bottom-side frame structure, the corner posts being fixedly connected to the top-side frame and the bottom-side frame structure.
Corner fittings on the bottom-side frame structure typically serve for positioning containers on mounting points provided on the deck of a vessel. Corner fittings on the top-side frame also serve for receiving lashing bars which are intended to prevent a container tipping over with the movement of the vessel.
The mounting points in combination with the corner fittings prevent the container from slipping on-board a vessel. Such corner fittings as well as the mounting points, however, are only able to absorb horizontal forces to a very limited extent.
It is conventionally not provided to deposit containers on the deck of a vessel outside such mounting points, as containers deposited in this manner are at risk of slipping which constitutes a danger for the vessel and the crew.